villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ocean Master
Orm Marius, better known as the Ocean Master, is a supervillain appearing in DC Comics. He is one of the primary villains of the Aquaman series alongside Black Manta. History Ancient Atlantean prophecies foretell that the kingdom shall ever be struggled over by two brothers. This struggle is currently fought by the Atlantean king, Aquaman, and his half-brother, Ocean Master. Orm is the son of Atlan, an Atlantean mage and father of Aquaman, and an Eskimo woman. He is also the archenemy of Aquaman. Learning of his origins from his mother while she was drunk combined with seeing a young Aquaman in love with the woman he wanted for his own drove Orm over the edge. He swore that he would not rest until he had destroyed all that brought joy to Aquaman. Years later, Orm arrived in Poseidonis where Aquaman sat on the throne, and presented himself as Ocean Master, the rightful ruler of Atlantis. Silver Age Ocean Master first appeared in Aquaman #29, introduced as Orm and was Aquaman's half-brother, son of Tom Curry (Aquaman's father) and a woman named Mary O'Sullivan. Orm had no super powers, being fully human, he was jealous of Aquaman. Designing a special suit that would allow him to operate underwater, he became a menacing pirate and terrorist and would often attempt to usurp Aquaman's throne. Post-Crisis When writer Peter David re-imagined the Aquaman mythos post- Crisis on Infinite Earths, Aquaman was no longer the half-human son of Tom Curry but rather his adopted son. This meant that Orm too was no longer a child of Tom Curry, but instead shared Aquaman's new father, the ancient wizard Atlan along with an un-named Inupiat woman. In Aquaman's youth, Arthur happened to rescue a woman named Kako, who was also Orm's cousin. The two developed a relationship which lead Orm to attack Kako out of jealousy. Later, when Orm learns of his father, he wishes to overthrow Aquaman as the king of Atlantis, though he was not initially aware that Aquaman was his brother. New 52 After the New 52 reboot of the DC Universe, Orm is once again the half-brother of Aquaman. This time, however, he is the son of Aquaman's mother Atlanna. After she had birthed Aquaman on the surface world with Tom Curry, Atlanna was forced to marry a man of the Atlantean Guard upon her return, thus birthing Orm. After Orm's father's death, he kills his mother and seizes the Atlantean throne for himself. Orm, spearheading The Atlantean War, eventually yields the throne to Arthur, is left on the surface and imprisoned at Belle Reve. Powers and Abilities Ocean Master Pre-Crisis was a high tech sea pirate who utilized many innovative gadgets and weaponry during his early years as a supervillain. He even utilized a special device that enabled him and his men to brave the depths of the sea without fear of the environment or drowning. Eventually he would better arm himself with a mastery of magical powers through Atlantean mystical relics giving him arcane abilities with effects including magical bolts and telepathy. Orm is a full-blooded Atlantean with physiology similar to his half-brother; like Arthur he is capable of breathing under water without difficulty, and able to move and navigate the ocean deep with keen senses adapted to it. Likely due to his royal heritage, Orm is seemingly stronger than other Atlanteans, making him Super-Atlantean like Aquaman, having fought against him on equal footing more than once. His arsenal now consists of a trident (which he refers to as a scepter) and a helmet (which he refers to as the Crown) with oceanic manipulatory effects. The trident can control lightning (referred to as the storms) and his Crown which allows him to control massive amounts of water from the seas, to the level of tsunamis, water spouts, cyclones and other powerful tidal effects. In other media DC Animated Film Universe DC Extended Universe Ocean Master (Orm Marius) served as the main antagonist of the 2018 film, Aquaman. He was portrayed by Patrick Wilson, who also played Agent Lynch in The A-Team. Navigation de:Ocean Master (DC Comics) Category:DC Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Twin/Clone Category:Elementals Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Aquaman Villains Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Envious Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Usurper Category:Redeemed Category:Tyrants Category:Imprisoned Category:Traitor Category:Anti-Villain Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Supervillains Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Opportunists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:On & Off Category:Big Bads Category:Misanthropes Category:Oppressors Category:Pawns Category:Betrayed Category:Remorseful Category:Homicidal Category:Slaver Category:Conspirators Category:Affably Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Game Bosses Category:Magic